


Cuddles After a Bad Day

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Parkner Week 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Engaged Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Fluff, M/M, Peter Parker Has a Bad Day, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, mentioned Harry Osborn/Flash Thompson, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Parkner Week: Day 8: cuddlingPeter Parker just wants one thing after his bad day, cuddles.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Parkner Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859515
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: Parkner Week 2020





	Cuddles After a Bad Day

Peter hated long meetings. He was already annoyed that he couldn’t get out of the meetings. He had tried to leave early but that did not help because he had two more meetings that he had not planned for. He was looking forward to going home but then he had to go deal with Green Goblin which led to Harry and Peter talking about how his father got out again. Harry was upset like he normally was whenever Norman did something or got out again. Peter had ended up calling Flash so that he knew someone that Harry trusted was with him. Peter stayed around until Flash finally showed up. Flash and Peter talked about what had happened. Flash had sent Peter home when he noticed how exhausted Peter was. He had walked home wanting to just go to bed and lay in Harley’s arms. He knew that Harley would be home. He hadn’t seen Harley since he was at work earlier that day. Harley had been complaining about the meetings being too long right before he left for lunch. Harley had only worked a half-day. He hadn’t had to go out and fight the Goblin. Harley should have been there to help but he had to meet his sister at the airport. Peter knew that Abby would be there for the week but he didn’t care. He just wanted to go home and lay in his fiance’s arms. He knew he would have to at least talk to Abby when he got there. He figured dinner and then spend some time with Abby before he could get Harley to cuddle with him. Harley was making dinner when he came in. Harley was there smiling as he moved away from the stove to give Peter a hug. Abby was sitting at the counter and smiled when she saw Peter.

“Hello,” Abby said.

“How have you been?” Peter said.

“Okay, I am just glad to make it here so I can spend some time with you both before you both leave,” Abby said. Peter smelled the scents from the kitchen. He knew what Harley was making. It was one of his favorites. Harley must have seen his work schedule before he left. Harley liked to make Peter’s favorites whenever the other boy had a rough day. 

“Dinner smells lovely,” Peter said. Harley grinned knowing that Peter would recognize what he was making for dinner. 

“Harley said he was making your favorite,” Abby said. Harley smiled as he went back to the kitchen to work as Peter sat down next to Abby at the counter.

“That is great,” Peter said. He looked at Harley.

“How were the afternoon meetings?” Harley asked.

“Annoying,” Peter said. Harley seemed to understand. The two of them had been in meetings together in the morning, but Harley would not know how worse the afternoon meetings had been to the morning meetings.

“You had meetings all day?” Abby asked. Abby had not yet been told about Spider-Man. He had wanted to tell his sister-in-law, but Harley told him that he should wait until they couldn’t hide it from her. Peter had been lucky to be able to tell Harley about his powers. He wanted to do the same with Abby and Macy instead of them finding out on their own liked everyone else had. 

“Yep, perks of being the CEOs of Stark Industries,” Peter said. When Pepper made Peter CEO and Harley COO, they figured it would make it a little easier than it had been for her. It seemed that they had more work than they thought they would. 

“The meetings I went to were terrible. Nothing interesting happened. I prefer to hide out in the lab all day instead of being in a conference room,” Harley said.

“That sounds about right,” Abby said. Peter watched his fiance work on making dinner. Harley was smiling as he listened to Peter and Abby talked. When the two meet, Harley had been worried about Peter and Abby getting along. He was worried that they would hate each other. Instead, the two got along so well that sometimes Harley was worried about what they would do now that they got along. Abby and Peter just used their friendship to embarrass him more. 

“Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. Do you two want to set the table?” Harley asked.

“We can help,” Abby said.

“That I can do,” Peter said smiling. Harley worked on finishing dinner as Peter and Abby finished setting the table. The three talked about Abby’s flight and plans for the upcoming wedding that the two were going to have. Harley held Peter’s hand but all Peter could think about was cuddling up with his fiance after dinner. Even if Abby convinced them to play a game or watch a movie. After dinner, Abby went to get some sleep before they work on the plans for the next day. Harley and Peter cuddled up on the couch as Harley smiled at Peter. 

“How was your day?” Harley asked. 

“It was better once I got home,” Peter said.

“What happened?” Harley asked. Harley pulled Peter closed.

“There were too many meetings and then I have to deal with the Goblin,” Peter said. 

“You want to talk about it?” Harley asked. 

“You know how Goblin is Norman Osborn and that he is arrested? While Norman got out so I had to fight him again. So the fight ended with me getting thrown into a building. I’m fine now though,” Peter said.

“Did you go to Medbay?” Harley asked.

“No, but I did have Karen do a scan for injuries,” Peter said. Harley seemed fine with that but it didn’t make him stop worrying as he kissed the top of Peter’s head. 

“You want to finish your story,” Harley said. 

“Once I got Goblin back in jail, I had to meet with Harry. You know how that normally goes. Harry wanted to talk about everything and he was upset so then I had to make sure I got Flash over to his house so that he wouldn’t do anything stupid when left alone,” Peter said. 

“How was he when you left?” Harley asked. 

“Better. Flash said they were going to stay home and cuddle. He said they were going to order in Harry’s favorites,” Peter said. Harley seemed to agree. 

“Well, I am glad that he will have someone to care for him,” Harley said.

“I am lucky to have you,” Peter said. 

“And I am lucky to have you as well,” Harley said as he kissed his forehead. Peter smiled.

“I think we should spend the rest of the day cuddling,” Peter said. Harley seemed to agree as he picked up the younger boy and carried him off to his bed. Once they were in bed the two laid there and just talked until Peter fell asleep. Harley smiled as his boyfriend slept in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner after a bad day: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
